goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Misbehaves on the Way to see Nativity Rocks! and Gets Grounded
''TJ Misbehaves on the Way to See Nativity Rocks! and Gets Grounded ''is the 5th grounded video out of TJ McCarthy by Dylan Priest. TJ and his family go to the movies to see Nativity Rocks! with Dylan Priest, but he makes his family run late to see the movie by stopping at KFC for something to eat, going to Walmart to buy South Park: The Complete First Season on DVD, putting whoopee cushions on the car seats, putting laughing powder on Dylan's shoes which caused the car to crash and get a flat tire, along with other excuses. Therefore, TJ gets grounded. Cast Diesel as Dylan's dad Himself as Dylan Priest Kate as Dylan's mom Zak as TJ McCarthy Eric as Dylan McCarthy Salli as Courtney Transcript TJ's Dad: "TJ McCarthy, meet Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. He came all the way from the United Kingdom. He speaks in Britain. You remembered him since he grounds you, along with Vince the Sesame Street Fan aka. VTM on YT, the good Warren Cook, and NathanDesignerBoy7. Also, his first name is the same name as your brother Dylan McCarthy." Dylan Priest: "Hello. You must be TJ McCarthy. I know you." TJ's Mom: "And tonight, Dylan Priest is going to give a surprise for us." Dylan Priest: "We are all going to see Nativity Rocks in Odeon Cinemas because I am very excited to see that Christmas film." TJ: Dylan: "No TJ! You are not staying home to watch The Simpsons on FOX. We are seeing Nativity Rocks and that is a final word all right! Now, get in the car or you'll be grounded!" TJ: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Fine! I will go to the movies with you!" TJ's Mom: "That's a good boy!" [ Dylan Priest and the McCarthy family left the house to go see Nativity Rocks! ] TJ: "But, Dad, I don't want to go see Nativity Rocks! I said I want to stay home and watch The Simpsons on FOX." TJ's Dad: "TJ, we are seeing Nativity Rocks, so shut up and get used to it!" TJ: "Can we go to KFC?" TJ's Mom: "No! We are not going to KFC, but you can get something to eat when we get to the cinema." TJ: "But I am really really really really really hungry!" TJ's Mom: "Fine! Go to KFC, but make it quick!" KFC TJ's Mom: "Hurry up!" (x15) TJ: "Mom, just let me get my food!" minutes later, when TJ still hadn't made the decision TJ's Mom: "Make a choice already!" TJ: "I think I know what I'll have. Chicken strips." KFC worker gives TJ some chicken strips KFC Worker: "Take your stupid chicken strips and get out of here!" leaves KFC Worker: "Man, I hate my job!" the car TJ: "Alright, Mom and Dad. I've got my food!" TJ's Dad: "Great! Now let's go!" TJ: "Dad, I want to go to the video store so I can get South Park: The Complete First Season on DVD." TJ's Dad: "Fine, but this is the last stop. Then we're going straight to the premiere." minutes later TJ: "Okay Dad. I am ready." TJ's Dad: "Good, let's go!" cushion TJ's Dad: "Hey! That's not funny. How dare you put whoopee cushions on the car seats! Now the car smells like a dumpster! I'm pulling out the pure amulet." (The car smells fresh) TJ: "I am going to put laughing powder on Dylan's shoes." puts laughing powder on Dylan's shoes Dylan: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" TJ's Dad: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" car crashes TJ's Dad: "TJ! How dare you make me crash my car! Now we have a flat tyre and we need to fix it! That's it! All of you get out of the car while we fix the tyre!" meets Courtney TJ: "Hi Courtney." Courtney: "Hi TJ." TJ: "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a New Year's Eve party with me after Christmas." Courtney: TJ's Dad: (offscreen) "TJ, we fixed the car. Now let's go or you are grounded!" TJ: "Oh, well. I have to go. See you after Christmas." Courtney: "OK." and Courtney kissed each other TJ: "Bye Courtney." Courtney: "Bye TJ." and Courtney walk away from each other all of those excuses about TJ not going to the Odeon Cinemas to see Nativity Rocks, Dylan Priest and the McCarthy family finally made it, but missed everything except almost the finale, let's see what happens. TJ's Dad: "Great! We are late to the premiere! All we wanted to do was see Nativity Rocks! But no, you had to stall us. The movie is almost over] (Applause) TJ's Dad: "Oh my God! The movie just ended! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Tony John McCarthy! How dare you! That's it! We are going home right now! And you are going to be in big big big big big big big trouble!" (On the way home) TJ: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" TJ's Dad: "Stop crying TJ! This is your own fault!" TJ: "But Dad, I wanted to stay home and watch The Simpsons. That is why I had to make you run late!" TJ's Dad: "No! The reason why you had to come with us because we wanted to go see Nativity Rocks!" TJ: "But I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry!" TJ's Mom: TJ: TJ's Mom: "No! You have ruined our night! Before I forget, you will be grounded for life when we get home!" (At home) TJ's Dad: “Go to your room, go to bed and never ever ever ever ever ever come out!” TJ: (running upstairs) "Wah!" (14x) The End